Jay's Walkthrough
This Article is for Jay's walkthrough. For infomation on Jay's Release, or Jay, please see their respective pages. Walkthrough "[Walkthrough Shall we Date? Blood in Roses+: Jay]" blahbidyblah Walkthrough. Retrieved 14/09/2019 1 ₰ 16 Scenes 1.07 Keep pestering him. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Give up. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 1.11 Ask him what's wrong. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Say nothing. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 2 ₰ 17 Scenes 2.05 Shake him off. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Yell at him. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 2.12: Avatar Challenge! Daisy Flower Pumps (Charm +5) - 50 Coins / 900 Tokens ❧ CG 2.13 "Sorry for causing you trouble." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) "Thanks for carrying me here." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 3 ₰ 14 Scenes 3.01 "I'll go after him!" (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) "Jay, are you okay?!" (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 3.03: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Multicolored Eyes ( Charm +70) - 500 Coins ❧ CG Normal: 【Garden】 Spade w/ Jay's Beloved Meat Pie (Charm +100) - 450 Coins / 6800 Token 3.12 "How kind he is." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) "How strong he is." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 4 ₰ 17 Scenes 4.09 Tell him about the premonition. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Deceive him. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 4.10: Love Challenge! Required points: 3000+ 4.15 Do nothing. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Take Jay's hand. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 5 ₰ 15 Scenes 5.08 Ask him about it. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Say nothing. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 5.10 "I wish Alissa could try it." (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) "I wish you could try it." (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 5.12: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Curly Hair w/ Large Daisy Flower Pin (Charm +100) - 750 Coins ❧ CG Normal: Daisy Flower Lace Sleeves (Charm +70) - 650 Coins / 8800 Token 6 ₰ 16 Scenes 6.05 Jump out from the shadows. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Shoot an arrow or two. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 6.10 Stay still. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Run to Jay. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 6.13: Love Challenge! Required points: 7000+ 7 ₰ 15 Scenes 7.05 Think about it. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Answer right away. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 7.12 Clam chowder. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Meat pie. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 7.14: Love Challenge! Required points: 8000+ 8 ₰ 17 Scenes 8.02 Clear it up. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Brush it off. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 8.10 Have Jay use it. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Share it. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 8.15: Love Challenge! Required points: 9000+ 9 ₰ 15 Scenes 9.12 Chase him. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Have Jay help. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 9.14 Nod to him. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) Pretend to worry. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) 9.15: Avatar Challenge! Premium: Pastel Fairy Elf Dress (Charm +100) - 900 Coins ❧ CG Normal: Daisy Flower Stick (Charm +70) - 750 Coins / 13000 Token 10 ₰ 18 Scenes 10.01 Watch his sleeping face. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Kiss his lips. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.06: Love Challenge! Required points: 15000+ 10.10 The fight. (Sunlight +5 | Moonbeam +2) Mary. (Moonbeam +5 | Sunlight +2) 10.13: Love Challenge! Required points: 19000+ ☆*:.｡Endings｡.:*☆ * Serenade Ending ღ 8 Scenes * Toccata Ending ღ x Scenes Rewards:'' CG'' Items Story Ticket×5, Cake×2, Bergamot Toilette×1, Dresser×3 Avatars'' 【Men's】 Jay's Default Outfit'' Reference Category:Walkthrough